The diversity and number of computing devices is increasing exponentially. For example, there are portable devices such as laptops and tablets, and traditional desk-bound computing platforms. Some of these devices may include mounted cameras, but these cameras are typically unsuitable for acquiring iris biometric data for authentication purposes.